


Marianne's beastly hunger

by chunkster2000



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/F, Feral Marianne von Edmund, Post-Time Skip, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 6





	Marianne's beastly hunger

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war was over. The 5 year war for Foland was over. The golden deer’s leader Claude declared peace and understanding where the people can live out in true peace. The many warriors that served the cause retired their weapons and now enjoy their time of tranquility. 

Marianne Von Edmund and her girlfriend Hilda Valentine Goneril spend their victory living in a modest house near a small town. 

Hilda in particular was really enjoying herself. She was always a really lazy person and would do naps and eat for the rest of the day. And that’s what she would do. With no one to fight against Hilda’s somewhat toned muscles slowly morphed into a much more chubby and soft body. Her boobies are the biggest asset some say, definitely grown in size, that her bras needed to specially made for women like her. While she did have a bigger belly and back fat that snapped all of her previous corsets due to said back fat. She also had a not bubble-like butt but a definitely wide one. Her thighs and arms were squishy and puffy. Not impossible for her to fight, but boy she kind of let herself go. An hourglass fatty to be sure. 

Not that Hilda really minded of course, she still had a bunch of folks praising her and Marianne’s effects in the war, and became more accustomed to her new self ratherly easely. Her laziness has hit a new low. She sleeps a lot, eats a lot, negelating certain chores that made Marianne pretty peeved. As for the blue hair lady, she did not really change much, she loves animals and still very timid but also made strides to fix that issue. A life in that house was uneventful but confronting. But until the puffy pink lazy bones heard chewing noises in the kitchen late in night...

Awoken by loud munching noises. She feared a critter might have gone to their home and ate all of her precious gifts. So after a very long time, she armed herself with a.... Very long stick and went downstairs. The noises kept on getting louder, but they sound somewhat human but also not. It was murmuring something while eating. Hilda with a candle in hand, saw a truly weird site. 

A lady with undone hair, sharpened teeth, red eyes and a beastly aura, was devouring all the pies, all of this without using any untials, just grabbed big pieces and jammed into her mouth with her bare hands. The noises she made that only a monster can do. This lady was no other than Marianne. Her face had stains all over her belly that were both round and red from sheer bloatedness. 

“What in the world Marianne… what are you doing?!” She shouted   
“Sorry Hilda *hic* I’m just so hungry… I need to eat like something I don’t know what’s wrong me *hic*” She whimpered to her moans of fullness. 

This however isn’t the first time this happened to Marianne, after one strange occurrence she during every night lately she would go downstairs ravenously to eat the food supply and stuff her belly until she nearly brust. A differently noticeable potbelly can be seen. To investigate this, they asked an old friend Hanneman to try to solve this issue. Abound close examination he pinpointed this issue on Marianne's odd and mysterious crest. Her beast-like tendencies sometimes manifest differently, in battle and sometimes in attitude, but this time her crest manifests in hunger. At least that's what Hanneman can draw from anyway. Since there is not a lot information regarding this beast crest a treatment is unknown. So all the 2 ladies can do is let Marianne eat her heart out until this gluttonous fever can die out. 

So every night since then, Hilda had to prepare lots of food to counter her girlfriend’s hunger. A lot of from the gifts she received from her followers, some from her own cooking, Saghert and Cream, Peach Sorbet, Daphel Stew, Vegetable Pasta Salad. And a variety of drinks. Although Hilda was still sad that she couldn't get snack on any of these, Marianne's needs came first! Marianne’s stomach growls audibly and her mouth waters in asiplation. Her eyes changed to a red color, she looked crazed and in despite. 

“Hilda. Hilda it’s happening again! Please give me everything I can’t hold any longer!” She muffed her mouth filled with water. “Sure thing Mariann- ah wow I knew you were hungry but wow.”  
Her tart was swiftly snached by the now ravenous and beastly like lady. Marianne truly lost herself in the various foods. She feverishly munched on any edible thing around her. She did not bother using any utnilas. She swallowed whole chunks without propbering chewing. Plate after plater swiftly discarded into the pile. At least a dozen plates of filling foods were ated. Leaving Marianne a bloated mess but at least she was no longer hungry. Her belly was hardened and red. Her white dress that was stained and was not able to completely cover her swollen belly. Her face was messy. She lays in bed exhausted and belly. 

“Thank you URPPPP….Hilda…ahh…” Marianna drafted into sleep back to her old self. “Pheww… that was crazy at least this can be finally over.” Hilda also went to sleep with her love of her life. 

(It wasn't over, not one bit)

Sadly to Hilda’s dismay, Marianne’s crazed gluttony kept on troubling the both. It has been 2 months so far and with no sign of it slowing down. They spend each night preparing it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not only this Marianne’s own body skyrocket in terms of weight. Easily being the heaviest of the 2. Her massive gut just kept on growing, a belly with a few rolls. A plush one to be sure that most of her fat contributed to. Easily used to be some kind of wrecking ball, Hilda can contest to this, she would swing her tummy around when speed walking and she would accidentally slap Hilda into the ground. Thicken hips would swing side to side complemented with soft and squishy and also complemented her even wobber and cosscial rump. Both cheeks that made chairs shake in fear by her sheer mass. More when she starts to eat meat more often, which causes her depression. In fact becoming this bloated jiggly mess made Marianne very sad. 

Though the salutation is a little dire. Hilda can’t help but feel like Marianne’s new girth is kind of charming? She looks really cute with the extra pounds and when we snuggle it is like hugging the softest pillow ever! Her hands and fingers just feel so nice. Marianne really just wants the whole thing to be over and go on a diet. Even though she actually had to go to town to eat something for herself.

Late in the night Marianne awaits her dailying feeding hoping each night it would be the last. She now just wears a bra that the urge to snap and some tight panties. She pat her belly and feel herself going to her faminal beastly hunger. Though she sees a barrel in a distance that she never noticed. Hilda brought her the usual. Pork Chops, A variety of sandwiches, Fishes like flounder and salmon encoated with special sauce. Hunger rises once more and Marianne demolishes her dishes. 

Burping and sighing would be a sign of a satisfied eater but this time is different. Despiting eating such a big selection of foods, this inner monster carves for more… She wants more, and more to fill her void of a belly. After observing the room for more things to feast on, she fixated on that barrel. And her and Hilda were stunned by what happened. Marianne slide off the creaking bed and waddled to the barrel, patting her vast belly and licking her lips. Huffing and puffing with each stomp with hungry red eyes.

“Ummm…. Marianne babe- y-you not going to really do that right…” Hilda said dumbfounded. 

“I’m sorry for my slob-like behavior, but at this point I gave up, if this does not work, then I’m reduced to a blob.” She is of course referring to the barrel of milk on the corner. In one last move she tore a hole into it then plans to drink the ENTIRE thing. Raising the barrel to her pudgy face and prepares to fill herself. A river of milk went to her mouth as the contents were entering her already large and filled belly as it slowly expands and growls. Little droplets drip her body, as her breasts and belly get already close together her bra is going to snap at any moment. She could feel herself becoming more bigger and wider. Her panties are getting even more tighter as well. She was on the urge to pass out but she just ⅓ away from finishing the barrel. Hilda steps forward in sheer shock as this timid girl just continues to jug the whole thing. It was a little inspsing (kind of…) . She is just there in case the bloating lady does actually collapse on the floor. Moaning loudly she actually feels like she is drowning her inner beasts with the ocean of milk. And finally she completed her task, dropping the barrel into the ground both she and her red,full tubby groaned in pain, her bra snapped and exposed cheat was for the whole world to see. 

“BWWARRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP excus- hic me…..” Marianne groaned and fell into the ground by the sheer fullness and weight, thankfully for her, Hilda was up to the rescue and caught her bloated, blobby of a girlfriend. Mustard all her lost strength and carries her love to the bed, creaking loudly even made the legs snap. 

“URPPPPP, thank you Hilda hic for everything, I’m BWARRPP tired now…. Hic” Patting her belly with one hand and caresting Hilda’s face with the other. Marianne now the tammned beastwoman drifts to sleep with her now normal tooth and eyes.

“Ahh geez Marianne you're such a handful, but still loves you to bits, finally this whole thing is really over. She lays downs with her love next to her on the now broken bed nestling herself with the belly.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that whole episode, things went to normal kind of…. Marianne’s whole beast problem is over, but she doesn't too happy. After all, those 2 months of stuffing her whole face with foods, her ballooned her into such a fatty. A belly that can be used for a weapon of mass destruction. Her legs can’t hold that weight, making walking a hustle. She lost a good deal of stamina. She can’t look down, her butt is too big, and- 

“OK OK OK, I understand now! Marianne shouted   
“Look I know I can't diet in this state, or even fight like I used too. What are you trying to say… she whimpered sitting with 2 chairs. 

“I just want to see that, well being a complete fatty is not that bad, I mean look at me! Directly pointing her breasts and potbelly. “There are a few perks in being fat, like being soft and squishy and a good excuse to not go to war and just be as lazy as you want.” “and honestly I think you look really good with the extra pounds and I’m actually super jealous seriously!” She rubs her face with Marianne’s chest. 

“Thank you…?” taken aback from this plea, she is having a really hard time processing what she just said. It’s going to take a long while for her to feel ok with her new self. But Marianne will try. 

“Well thank you for the fine words darling, but can’t you do me a quick favor” 

“Yes Mari”  
“I think I would feel better if YOU tried to get as big as me, ridiculous I know. She shudders as she blushes. 

“Tch of course that’s like the easiest thing you can do in the whole world!” she said in a sly tone. 

“Oh that means a lot to me, thank you for everything.” she goes for a kiss on the cheek.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in that week, Both fatties went outside for a small picnic with a nice tree with a shade. Laying lazing in the valley with multiple kinds of snacks and sweets. Hilda groans with a full belly that she showed her belly so it can feel the cold breeze. And for Marianne she simply naps with tiny critters all over her big plush self. A squirrel got in her bosom. While that is happening Hilda leans in for a small kiss to her lovely love. Waking up just in time for Marianne to go for more controlling kiss surprising her pink hair soon to be wife! Not mad at all they just for a tug of war of passion kissing. 

And then a good nice little nap to finish off the day.


End file.
